Back Home - Spiritshipping
by Iron Hawke
Summary: Both Jesse and Jaden have made it back to Duel Academy after the events of 'Into the Shadows'. A small one shot showing what could have occurred after they got home safely. Rated T just in case as this is the first time I'm posting on this site.


Iron Hawke: Okay so I've only just watched 148 episodes of YuGiOh within the last 2 weeks and this little idea came to my head. I wanted to create a fic how I think Into the Shadows will end.

Disclaimer: Of course Yu-Gi-Oh Gx does not belong to me otherwise there would be a lot more hinted spiritshipping. You know it's there.

 **Back Home**

A bright light engulfed the party of five. Jesse, Jaden, Syrus, Professor Crowler and Bastion were all transported out of the duel monster spirit world and threw back back to their home. The light shone down in front of Duel Academy and all five landed on the ground. As they all stood back up, a wide smile broke out on Jaden's face as he jumped into the air,

"Oh right! We're finally back home!"

After stating that he would have to report back to Chancellor Sheppard, Crowler walked towards the academy with a look of dread. Bastion and Syrus followed quickly after, to prove to Sheppard that everything the professor said is true.

Jaden turned to Jesse who still remained on the ground. The brunette kneeled down next to his friend and put a hand on the other's shoulder,

"Hey Jess, what's wrong man. We're home again."

Jesse looked at Jaden through his bangs and Jaden could see tears in his eyes,

"I sent Zane to the stars and I almost did the same to you. I cannot forgive myself for that." his cracked over the words.

The brunette's eyes widen,

"Jesse that wasn't you. That was Yubel, you have done nothing wrong."

Jaden hugged Jesse tightly against him and continued,

"The important thing is that you are safe and we are all back at home. We will still have the memories of the friends at we lost."

As Jaden hugged him, Jesse looked down at his hands. Images of the friends he could of saved flashed before his eyes. If he had tried to find a way out of that mad dimension then maybes Jaden wouldn't have come looking for him and they would still have everyone here and happy.

"It is difficult to accept my actions even if they were caused by another but it was still me. I was there. I let Yubel take control. I should have fought harder against her."

Jaden pulled away slightly and watched as tears fell from his best friend's eyes.

"Jess please listen. Nothing is your fault. It is more my fault than anyone's. I'm the cause of that card. I'm the one that sent it up to space and caused it to become insane."

The bluette move slowly and wrapped his arms around Jaden's shoulders,

"Jesse?"

Jesse just bought his face closer to the other and whispered,

"You don't understand. Do you want to know how I managed to gain some control of my body."

Jaden just looked into his friend's eyes waiting for Jesse to continue.

"Your Voice, Jaden. When I heard you, I knew I had to break free of Yubel's control. I had to gain control again if I didn't want to lose you to the stars."

Jesse brought his lips closer to Jaden's and quietly spoke,

"I couldn't lose the person I fell in love with."

The bluette crashed his lips onto the others and Jaden gasped out of surprise. Jesse held him closer as he continued to kiss his best friend, Jaden soon began to relax into the kiss and pushed against the other. They fell on the floor but stayed connected at the mouth.

They were interrupted by a cough from someone nearby. They separated from each other, both sporting a blush dusting their cheeks as they looked to see who disturbed them. It was Syrus and he brought friends. Jesse and Jaden looked in disbelief as everyone was there. Those who got sent to the stars came back home; Chazz, Hassleberry, Alexis, Atticus, Aster, Jim, Axel and Zane.

They scrambled up onto their feet and headed towards their friends. As soon as they got there Jaden was the first to start apologising and Jesse apologised to Zane. The group laughed and both of them just looked at each other in confusion. It was Alexis who spoke first,

"Guys you don't need to apologise for anything. We understand why you did what you did, it was that whole place. It messes with your head."

Shaking off his shock Jaden quickly said,

"But …. Guys. I still should have thought things through and have to risk my friend's lives."

Hassleberry marched over to where Jaden was stood and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"C'mon Soldier it is all in the past. Now who wants to mess with Crowler."

The group cheered and headed towards the academy to find their professor. Jaden and Jesse walked behind the group hand in hand and smiles planted on their faces. Sometimes it is good to have people who care about and love you.


End file.
